


Dwarven Kili, Elven Fire

by Samwise_The_Strong



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Distrustful Thorin, Kili raised by others, Kíli-centric, Stressed Fili, Very AU, Violence in Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwise_The_Strong/pseuds/Samwise_The_Strong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some strange circumstances, Kili is adopted by strange parents. When he meets Thorin and Fili, will he be able to love them as family and vice versa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dwarven Kili, Elven Fire Chapter 1

A long time ago, in the Northern lands of Ered Luin, there lived dwarves in the far North, and elves further South in the villages of Duillond and Celondem. Laureth was an elf of Duillond, and was quite content with her life as she was. She had never married or had children. But one day, her life would be changed forever by events that none could have ever foreseen.  
Laureth like to wander, and sometimes she made it as far as the gates of Ered Luin that led South into The Shire. She was wandering that day, very near where the roads met that led between the South roads that would take her home, and the road that led North into the lands of the dwarves, and the goblins, for they had moved in recently and showed no signs of leaving. That was when she and her escort Darian saw it, a band of goblins attacking what was left of a band of dwarves. Darian, being a stalwart elven warrior could not stand by an let any creature be murdered, be they dwarves or otherwise. He drew his bow, and shot the goblins as quickly as he could.  
Unfortunately, when the goblins were dead and the two elves reached the dwarves, everything was dead. Or so it would have seemed. For when they approached, the oddest of sounds began to come from near the bodies of the dwarves. It seemed to come from near one dwarf in particular. It was only when they saw her clearly that they realized that it was a her. She had died hand in hand with another, but the sounds were clearly coming from near her. When the two elves moved the woman what they found beneath her was a distraught, crying dwarf baby.  
She and the male dwarf had died defending their child, Laureth thought. She could not help but cry at seeing this loss of life. She reached down and took the crying baby in her hands. He was inconsolable, clutching tightly in his hand a brooch he had apparently torn from the dwarf woman's clothing. His little brown eyes were red with tears and his little brown curls were dirtied with mud. He clung to Laureth with all the might he could muster, and she fell in love with this tiny dwarf almost immediately.   
“What do we do with it?” Darian asked.  
“We must take the child with us.” Laureth said.  
“Take it with us?” He questioned.  
“Indeed. We cannot leave him here, and we cannot go any further. This place is rife with goblins.” She said.  
“So it would seem.” He replied.  
“I will send a letter to the settlement in the North when we get home.” Laureth said.  
Laureth and Darian returned to Duillond. She sent the letter to the dwarf settlement, but made no mention of the dwarf child, which no one ever knew. For she had decided that when she had found him and taken him, he was her child. She named him Naur, Fire. And he was her beloved son, and would be until his death.  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
So Naur grew up in the safety of Duillond, a safe haven where he was well loved and accepted. He grew tall and fair for a dwarf, and also became strong and sturdy like a fine dwarf. He had become a great archer, even among elves, and he loved to adventure and hunt, but only within the confines of his home. However, it was not long before he realized that he was not like everyone else in that elven haven. He was different. And as he grew older, the elves began to treat him as if he were different.  
He asked his mother why this was. “It is because you are not an elf, like me. You are a dwarf.”  
“What is a dwarf?” Naur asked.  
“Dwarves are small, sturdy creatures that live in tunnels and love to dig for treasures.” She said.  
“I don't like tunnels at all.” Naur said.  
“And yet, you are a dwarf, it is as simple as that.” She said.   
She told him everything. About finding him, his past, the death of his real mother and father. At first it didn't seem to phase him, and that was fine enough for Laureth, who didn't really care to say much more about it. But then things changed again. At the age of seventy-two, while still young for a dwarf, Naur was no longer a child, and he had made a decision.  
“Mother,” he said to Laureth as he came into their study one day. “I wish to meet other dwarves.”  
“You wish to do what?” She said, somewhat taken aback.  
“I wish to meet other dwarves.” He said again.  
“I thought it may come to that some day.” She said. “I will arrange an escort for us to go into the mountains to the East and find the dwarves.”  
“You aren't mad at me, are you, mother?”  
She motioned for him to come and she held him close to her. “You are my son, Naur. I knew this day might someday come. You want to know about your own, and that is good. Such a thing would never make me angry.”  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
A month later, Darian led an expedition into the Eastern mountains to find the dwarf settlement. When they found it, Naur and Darian went to the library there to see if there was anyone who could tell them where Naur brooch had come from. Naur had worn it around his neck since his mother had told him about his true origin. Now they handed it to an elderly looking dwarf in the library by the name of Balin, who examined it for some time. Then there was a gasp and a look of recognition upon the old dwarf's face.  
“Do you know this brooch?” Naur asked.  
“I do indeed,” said Balin. “But it would be best if I consult someone else, just to make certain as to the origin.”  
“Alright.” Naur said to the old dwarf.  
“I will be right back, I promise you.” The dwarf said, and he hurried out.  
In all truth, they did not have to wait long, as soon the older dwarf was back, and following him was a regal looking dwarf with a serious look upon his face.  
The serious looking dwarf said, “I am Thorin, son of Thrain, heir to the throne of Erabor. Where did you find this brooch?”  
Naur was a little taken aback by the brusqueness of the dwarf but replied, “When my mother found me, she said I was clasping this in my hand.”  
“Your mother? And who is she?”  
“Laureth, an elf of Duillond.”  
“An elf of Duillond!!” Thorin said. “May wonders never cease. And how did you come to be clutching it?”  
“I was a baby when she found me amongst a murdered band of dwarves. Among them was a woman, my mother. She was already dead, but I survived. Mother took me home with her and raised me as her son.”  
“That's an interesting story.” Thorin said. “Let me tell you one. That dwarf woman was my sister, Dis. She and her husband died on that road. We got that letter from the elves telling us where we could find them, but they said nothing of any child.”  
Once again, Naur was astounded. His mother had been a dwarf princess? Which made this dwarf...His uncle? “I swear to you, everything I have said is true. Why would I lie to you?”  
“Because that would immediately make you an heir of Durin. A prince.” Thorin said. “How do I know that this is not some sort of elven plot? What is it that you want from us dwarves, elf?” He said, glaring at Darian.  
“We don't want anything from you.” Naur said before Darian could bite back at the dwarf. “I came here because I wanted to see people like me, just once. Now that I have, I'm not sure I like it. Darian, maybe we should go.”  
So the young dwarf and the elf left the dwarf settlement unfulfilled. Then again, what had Naur expected? He had spent his life living among elves. He acted like an elf, talked like an elf, fought like an elf. Yet he was not an elf. He had left the brooch behind. It was not his. If anything it belonged to that ridiculous king. Anyway, he would never be back to see that place again.  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
When Fili had heard that something of his mother's had been found, he could not help but ask his uncle Thorin what it was.  
“Her brooch. The elves brought it back today.”  
“But they say there was a dwarf with them,” Fili said. “Is this true?”  
“It is.” Thorin said. He sat in the large chair in the study, he seemed especially tense to Fili. Since they had lived together for all of Fili's life, Fili knew when Thorin was worried about something.  
“So what's his story? What was his name?” Fili asked.  
“I never got his name.”  
“Why not?”  
“I'm pretty sure it was some kind of plot to get riches from us.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Because they claim he was your mother's son.”  
“What?!” Fili said. “Could it possibly be?”  
“No Fili.”  
“But you remember the letter mother sent before she died. She had had the baby. While she and father were at Thror's Combe.”  
“I remember.”  
“Then you can't say it's not possible.”  
“Fili, they were all killed. Just because we didn't find the body of your brother doesn't mean that he's still alive. The goblins probably carried him away and ate him.”  
“You don't know that, Thorin. And his name was Kili. Do you remember? Mother gave him that name in the letter.” Fili was a little upset now. How could Thorin so easily dismiss this? “I am going there. I am going to go and see for myself if it is true.”  
“Don't do that, Fili.”  
“Why not? What are you afraid of? That it might be true?”  
“No.” Thorin said despondently. “That it might not be true. I am trying to protect your feelings, Fili.”  
“I can take care of myself, Thorin.” Fili said, and then he went to his room to pack a few things. The next day he left. He didn't know it, but Thorin was, in fact, following behind.


	2. Fili hoped that Kili would some time see him as a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili begins his journey.

Dwarven Kili, Elven Fire Chapter 2

Fili made his way to the Elven town of Duillond. It was not common for dwarves to pass this way, so to say that he attracted a bit of attention would have been an understatement. It seemed that every elf in the village was staring at him. He asked one that seemed kindly enough where he might find the home of the dwarf who lived amongst elves. The elf directed him to the home of Laureth and Naur.  
Fili came to the house that the elf had indicated. For a moment he was unsure of himself and stood on the doorstep, wondering if he should knock. He was nervous? This dwarf could be his brother, why was he nervous? So he stood there. Then the door opened and a tall elf woman stood there, staring down at him. “You have been standing there for some time.” She said. “Would you like to come in?”  
At that moment, Fili felt very small. Smaller, in some ways, than a halfling. He was a bit intimidated. “I suppose...” He said. As he entered he said, “I am Fili. I have come to meet the dwarf who lived here.”  
“Naur has gone out hunting. He does that sometimes. It is the dwarf in his, perhaps?” She said. “I am Laureth. He knows me as his mother, however, we all know the truth of things, don't we?”  
“Yes.” Fili said. He was more than a little uncomfortable. “I suppose we do.”  
“You don't sound very sure of things.” She said.  
“I am a bit nervous.” He said. “This dwarf, Naur, may be my brother.”  
A strange look of realization crossed her face. “His brother? Your uncle was very unkind to him and his escort.”  
“So I have heard. I am quite sorry.” Fili said.  
The elf got up and made her way toward the door. “If you will excuse me, there is someone else lingering on the doorstep.”  
Fili waited for her to return. What he heard her say surprised him. “Well if it isn't Thorin Oakenshield.”  
“Yes.” He heard Thorin say. “I have come to...”  
“Retrieve your kin?” She asked.  
“Well, more to learn the truth from one who would know.”  
“Come.” She said. “Sit with the other one and we will talk.”  
Thorin came into the sitting room. When he saw Fili, he only gave his nephew a cursory glance. He sat and waited for the elf to do so as well. “Tell me, Thorin Oakenshield, do you think me and my son dishonest? I would say that since you know nothing about us, you should not assume us so.”  
“Laureth, I swear to you, we do not wish you disrespect.” Fili said, but Thorin said nothing for a moment. He just stared at the elf.  
“Tell me, if what you say is true, why did you keep my sister's child?”  
“He was alone on that roadside. Everything he knew was gone. Lost.” She said.  
“He had family!” Thorin said in anger. “He had us!”  
“I hear that the dwarves have had only meager success in the North. That they wander more than anything. How was I to know that he would be safe and well cared for?” She said flatly.  
Thorin saw it as a blatant insult. “How dare you, elf!”  
“Thorin, calm yourself.” Fili said. “We are not among our own.”  
“You are right, Fili. She has insulted us, but I will let it pass for now.”  
“I kept him because he stole my heart the moment I saw him.” She said. A tear came to her eye. “His eyes were filled with tears, his little hands clung to me. Me and that brooch. I thought that I would probably never have children of my own. So I kept him, hoping that none would ever know, and that he would never be curious. When he asked, I could not keep the truth from him. I love him, he is my son.”  
“I see.” Thorin said.  
“He wanted to know what true dwarves were like. Now that he has met you ans spoken to you, I think that he is quite over it.”  
“Then he is Kili?” Fili said.  
“Yes.” Laureth said. “I am sorry.”  
“I am as well.” Thorin said. “To push away the child of my sister over such a thing as self doubt.”  
“See,” she said. “You have gained some wisdom.”  
“So what do we do?” Fili asked.  
“When he returns, I want you to take hi with you.” She said. “I want him to know you.”  
Thorin was surprised beyond belief. “You want me to take him? What if he refuses?”  
“It will not be a request.” She said. “He should know the true you. The one who is not a suspicious ass. The one who could love him.”  
“Then I will do it.” Thorin said. “You have my thanks, Laureth of Duillond.”  
“Take care of him.” She said.  
The next day, Naur returned. When she told him, at first he resisted. There were tears and anger and a bit of resentment, but after a time, he consented to go with them. The anger on the ride back was palatable, but Fili hoped that Kili would some time see him as a brother and not someone who was taking him away from family.


	3. I must go with my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Naur start out on a new adventure.

Dwarven Kili, Elven Fire Chapter 3

When Naur first came to live with the dwarves, the situation was tense. First of all, Naur did not very much like the dwarves and the fact that Thorin and Fili had come to his home and taken him away from Laureth, his true family having originally spurned him. Then there was the fact that he had to live in close proximity to these dwarves that he despised. He didn't mind Fili, who was generally kind and sought friendship. It was Thorin that annoyed Naur to no end. Thorin refused to call him by his name, calling him Kili instead. That being the case, Naur had decided that he would not respond to Thorin when he did this.   
This led to several tense situations in which Thorin spoke to Naur and he would not respond. It was especially frustrating for Thorin when he did this while Thorin was introducing him to important members of the community, like Balin and Dwalin. Naur didn't care though. If his “uncle” was not going to respect him, he would not respect his uncle.   
This went on for several months. It is not until Naur realized what it was doing to Fili that he stopped. The young dwarf was on the verge of frustrated collapse having watched these events between his brother and his uncle. So finally, one night, As Naur prepared for bed in the room they shared, he said, “I am sorry I have caused you so much stress by not communicating with Thorin. I will try and do better.”  
“Really?” Fili said in a relived voice.  
“Really.” Naur said. “It just angers me that he will not use my true name.”  
Fili gave him a sad smile. “To him, that is your true name. It was the name his sister gave you, and he loved her more than anything. When they got to Ered Luin, it was just mother and uncle who had escaped the trials of dragon fire and war. When she died, it almost killed him.”  
“I am sorry.” Naur said, feeling a bit guilty now. “I will try.”  
“That is all anyone could ask.” Fili said.  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
The next day, Naur went to the library, where he met with Balin. Balin was mildly surprised by the determined look in the young dwarf's face. “What is it that I can do for you, laddie?”  
“Teach me.” Naur said. “Teach me everything. About the dwarves, about the line of Durin...About Thorin and my mother. Everything.”  
So for the next few years, Balin helped Naur to learn as much as he could about everything that had to do with dwarves, and they spent many a long day in the library. When Naur wasn't with Balin, he was with Dwalin, learning how to fight like a dwarf, or with Oin, learning dwarvish healing. It was all rather an exciting time.   
Also, Thorin had started to enjoy his company to some degree. The dwarf still thought Naur more elvish than dwarvish, yet, the young dwarf did seem to have some kind of wisdom. Very often now, he would ask “Kili” for his advice in political matters, especially when it came to dealing with the other clans. Naur assisted in the way that he thought was best. Soon enough, Thorin was discussing other things with the young dwarf as well. And finally worked up to the discussion he wanted to have.  
“Your mother was a beautiful dwarf you know.” Thorin said. “She had a strong spirit. She was a survivor.”  
“I know.” Naur said. “I have no doubt that she was a proud and noble dwarf woman.”  
“When she wrote us, telling us that you had been born, she was so happy. She said that you were her greatest delight.” Thorin then looked at him with a saddened smile. “You remind me so much of her. Every time I look at you. Into your eyes, I see Dis.”  
“I am honored.” Naur said.  
“I am happy beyond word that her beloved son has been returned to us.”  
“I am happy to.” Naur said.  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
Thorin made many journeys as the leader of their people, but the last one he made alone, to meet someone in Bree. When he returned, he had with him a key and a map and instructions given to him by a wizard named Gandlaf the Grey. Naur was unsure about the wizard and Thorin's intentions.  
“That is a map to Erebor, isn't it? Into the mountain?” Naur asked one day while standing in Thorin's office.  
“Yes, Kili. It is.” Thorin said, pouring over it, trying to figure out what the markings on the map meant.  
“And you plan to go there, and try to retake the mountain?” Naur asked.  
“Yes.” Thorin said. “And I suppose you have an objection?”  
“There are many who would say that such a course of action would be unwise. The elves not the least of them.”  
“The elves have nothing to do with this, Kili.”  
“Oh I beg to differ.” Naur said. “This has a good deal to do with elves. And people in general. There may still be a dragon sleeping there.”  
“Yes. I am aware of that.” Thorin looked up at Naur. “I do not ask you to go with us, Naur.”  
Naur was a bit taken aback. That was the first time Thorin had used his elvish name. Was Thorin saying goodbye to him? “Is Fili going?” He asked.  
“Of course. He is my heir.”  
“Then I must go with my brother. And my uncle. We are family.”  
Thorin nodded. “You are welcome. You and Fili start out tomorrow. I must go North to meet with other.”  
“Very well.” Naur said. “I will go and get ready.”  
The next morning, Naur set out with Fili to find a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


End file.
